dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
DragonVale
App Store/Google Play Description DragonVale is an enticing social experience from Backflip Studios that is sure to keep you entertained. You get: Loading_Blank.png Loading Update - Silver Shrines.png Loading_Update_-_Air.png Loading_Update-_Volcano.png Loading_-Silver_to_Gold.png Loading_Update_-_Fire.png Loading_Update-_Dragon_Breeding.png Loading_Update_-_Lightning.png Loading_Update_-_Cactus.png Loading_Update_-_Rainbow.png Loading_Update_-_Plant_Shrine.png Loading_Update_-_Flower.png Loading_Update_-_Water.png Loading_Update_-_Sarjin_Peppers.png Loading_Update_-_Egg_Display.png Loading_Update_-_Blue_Fire.png Loading_Update_-_Gemstone_Breed.png Loading_Update_-_Guests.png Loading_Update_-_Hybrid_Shrines.png Loading_Update_-_Limited.png Loading_Updates_-_Gemstones_2.png Loading_Update_-_Giant_Mushroom.png Loading_Update_-_Wizards.png Loading_Update_-_Wizard_Magic.png Loading_Update_-_Mud.png Loading_Update_-_FoY.png Loading_Update_-_Gemstone_Decor.png Loading_Update_-_Dragon_Breeding.png Loading_Updates_-_Dragonsai_Gifting_Tree.png Loading_Updates_-_Boosts.png Loading_Update_-_Building_Upgrades.png Loading_Update_-_Breeding_Habitats_Upgrade.png Loading_Update_-_Path_Design.png Loading_Update_-_Poison.png Loading_Update_-_Imagination.png Loading_Update_-_Game_Center.png Loading_Update_-_Party_Hats.png DragVale LSM.jpg Level 15 Dragons LSM.jpg Loading Update - Twitter Facebook.jpeg Loading Update - StorageTower.jpeg Loading Update - Dragons to Quest.jpg MeteorDragonLoadingScreenUpdate.png LoadingScreenMotley.jpeg Level 45.jpg Island lodeing screne.jpg Bloom last call.jpg Terradiemloadingscreen.jpg Loading Update Hard at work.jpeg Loading Update Last Call LED 2013.jpeg Loading Update Lunar Eclipse 2013.jpeg Coral and Salmander loading screen.png Last Call Diamond Dragon Screen.png Emerald Dragon Game Screen.png *Dozens of adorable dragons to raise *Magical islands you build in the sky *Custom habitats where dragons graze *Paths and decorations to delight your visitors *Farms to grow treats for your dragons *The grand Colosseum where your dragons compete *Full-color visuals and sparkling animations *An original Renaissance music soundtrack *Support for Game Center and Facebook to visit other parks and trade gems About the App Build the Ultimate Park.png Compete in the Stadium.png Collect Awesome Dragons.png Breed Exotic Hybrids.png DragonvaleAppStore5.jpeg DragonvaleAppStore4.jpeg DragonvaleAppStore3.jpeg DragonvaleAppStore2.jpeg DragonvaleAppStore1.jpeg DragonVale is a simulation video game created by Backflip Studios for the iOS platform. It can be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad. If you have an iPod touch 2nd generation or lower, Backflip has indicated they no longer offer update support, so player may have problems trying to update the game. It is also available via Google Play and played on Android devices. It was released in September 2011 and uses the freemium business model. Although the game is free to play, players can use their iTunes or Google Play account to make in-game purchases of game currency to help speed up the evolution of their dragon park. DragonVale uses Apple, Inc.’s Game Center online multiplayer social gaming network to allow players to add friends, compete for high scores, exchange gem gifts in-game and visit other dragon parks. Players may also choose to connect with Facebook so that friends on Facebook with the DragonVale application will be identified as DragonVale friends. On November 9, 2012, DragonVale was released for Android. Because it does not connect via Game Center, it can connect through Facebook. Limitations on iOS Devices Backflip Studios, the game developers, has the following information on their Help page: "If you are playing on an iPod Touch 2nd Generation, please do not uninstall DragonVale. The update 1.12 was the last update available for iPod Touch 2nd Generation due to the technical limitations of the device. While you will still be able to play DragonVale and access your park, you will not be able to download new updates or content and if you uninstall the game, you will be unable to download the newest update." Objective Players create a dragon theme park similar to a zoo with the objective of attracting virtual park visitors, and increasing their level in the game. This is accomplished by breeding, raising and caring for magical dragons and decorating your park by adding walkways, trees, decorations, buildings and dragon habitats. The number of visitors who visit the park is dependent on the type and level of dragons in your park and how well designed it is. The ultimate game challenge is to breed a rare Rainbow Dragon. Downloading & Updating DragonVale can be downloaded and updated on compatible iOS and Android devices. iOS users can download and update their game in the Apple App Store. Android users can download and update their game in the Google Play Store or Amazon Store. Credits Here is a full list of the credits of the game: